The Bones in Vegas
by Lifeguard
Summary: A murder victim from Washington is found buried with two sets of skeletal remains in Vegas, bringing Booth and Bones out to help the local CSI team. Will Roxie and Tony make a repeat appearance? A case file crossover that is now complete!
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: The Bones in Vegas

Author: Lifeguard

Rating: _K+_

Disclaimer: _I own neither CSI or Bones, I'm just borrowing them, and I promise to give them back when I am done._

****

Spoilers: _This is set before the Miniature Killer episodes on CSI, and before the Sully episodes of Bones. It references The Woman in the Sand from Bones for obvious reasons._

****

Author's Note: _I've wanted to write a CSI/Bones crossover for awhile, but up until now I have not had a good enough plot. So finally, my muse has smacked me upside the head with this story, and here it is. Enjoy!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Las Vegas

A cloud of dirt and sand filled the air as the backhoe dropped another load onto the pile. The sounds of construction filled the new development area as lots were dug and the skeletons of houses began to form in others. Another piece of desert in Vegas was being claimed to be transformed into a suburb.

A supervisor walked by the growing pile of dirt, casually glancing at it and the backhoe. But as his eyes wandered over it, a flash of white caught his gaze. He walked back to the spot and his eyes grew wide, and he suddenly motioned for the machine's operator to stop, frantically waving his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flood lights illuminated the dirt pile and hole, surrounded now by police tape. Gil Grissom leaned down to cross under the tape followed by Sara Sidle. He let his flashlight sweep the area and found what he was looking for. A collection of bones lay in front of him, next to the dead body of a woman. With a gloved hand he rifled through the bones, then turned back to the corpse.

"Any ID on the victim?"

"Not yet. Construction crew dug this up by accident. There's no record of the area ever being used as a cemetery either," Jim Brass said as he joined his colleagues.

"One body, two skulls and various other bones," Sara observed as she walked the perimeter, "I'm going to take a long shot and say this was a body dump site," she dead panned.

"Impromptu burial suggests murder," Brass added.

"A pickaxe, and a spade, a spade, for and a shrouding sheet: O, a pit of clay for to be made for such a guest to meet," Grissom quoted.

Brass raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Hamlet_, act five, scene one," the night shift supervisor replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Washington, D.C.

Booth jogged up the stairs of the platform, his face covered in a huge grin. He spotted her examining a skeleton.

"Roxie honey! Have I got a treat for you," he drawled in his New Jersey accent.

Her head snapped up and she raised an eyebrow at him, "Aw Tony, can't you see I'm busy now. This better be good," she fell into the act none the less.

He flashed her his charm smile and a pair of airline tickets, "We're going back to Sin City baby!"

By this time the rest of the squints were watching the act, all very amused and confused at what was going on.

"Is the Tiger hungry for another fight?" Brennan continued as Roxie.

"Nah, I'm tired of that scene, but who knows, we might encounter the mob this time," he replied, handing her the file.

"Okay, what is going on?" Angela exclaimed through a smile.

"When we were in Vegas on that underground fighting case, Bones and I went undercover. She told you right?" Booth answered, back to his normal self.

Angela turned to her best friend, "You told me something about Roxie and Tony but never about this whole act. Or how hot it sounds," her eyes flickered between the pair.

"It was fun," Brennan muttered as she continued to read, "Booth, besides this case being in Vegas, what does it have to do with us? If there's a body, why am I going?"

"Well, the body was a tourist, who belonged to this city, therefore belonging to my missing persons case. Said body was found buried amongst two sets of skeletal remains, thus bringing you into the picture."

"Hey, I don't care what the excuse is. I'd take a free trip to Vegas," Hodgins said.

"You know, I've never actually been to Vegas, I don't see the need," Zack mused.

Angela rolled her eyes, "It's Sin City, what other excuse do you need?"

"So we'll go, collect the bones and send them back then," Brennan said, working out the situation in her head.

"Nope, not this time Bones. Sorry guys," he added to the squints, "We'll be working with the local CSI team, they were first on the scene to begin with."

"I'd prefer to work with my own team Booth."  
"Well so would the supervisor out there, a Dr. Gil Grissom," Booth read the file.

Hodgins' jaw dropped, "Gil Grissom! Thee Gil Grissom! No way, I am so coming!"

"Who's Gil Grissom?" Angela asked.

"Only one of the top entomologists in the country! He's written some amazing stuff about blow flies and crime scenes to say the least," Hodgins rambled.

"I've heard of him too," Brennan added, "Apparently his crime lab is number one in the country, that is, if you don't count our institution."

"Well then it's settled. You and I are off to Vegas, so go get your stuff," Booth told Bones, beginning to escort her off the platform.

"Wait, don't I get to come?" Hodgins called after them.

"Sorry, not this time," Booth said over his shoulder.

"I never get to go anywhere," Hodgins pouted.

"What about the pirates case? You got to go diving," Angela reminded him.

"Someone almost killed me, so that doesn't count."

"But you have fun here, you know, experiments with Spam and sea monkeys, or with wood chippers, even explosives."

A grin spread across his face as he remembered, "Yeah, I guess I do have a good time here. Hey Zack, I have an idea," he called to his partner in crime.

Angela cleared her throat, "I think we have fun doing other things here too," she raised an eyebrow at him.

He got the message, "And I've had some very good times with you," he replied wickedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Las Vegas

The CSI team assembled in the break room, milling over coffee and gossip.

"So what's the deal with the dead tourist?" Catherine was asking Sara.

"The vic was identified as Lisa Rogers from Washington D.C, been missing for several weeks now."

"And the bones?"  
"We're not sure who they are yet."

"And the meeting Grissom called?"  
"Concerns the vic and the inclusion of authorities from Washington on the case, as far as I know."

At that moment the supervisor in question came into the room, bringing silence to his team.

"I have an announcement to make concerning our latest case. As you know, our vic is a missing person from Washington, where the local chapter of the FBI was working on her disappearance. They have informed me that they are sending an agent to take part in our investigation," he didn't hide the slight distaste in his voice. It was a well known fact that Gil Grissom liked to have control of his cases and didn't like sharing with the feds.

"The agent is also bringing his partner, a renowned forensic anthropologist to work on the bones we found. We will be sharing the lab and details of the case with them, so I expect you to show them the same respect you show any other law official."

"When will they be here?" Warrick questioned.

"Within the next few hours."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth drove the rental car through the streets of Vegas as Brennan went over the case files again.

"How come you didn't let me drive?" she bugged Booth.

"Because you drove last time."  
"Last time we were here? I did not."

"Well you drove on the last case. Besides, I always drive."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Tell me again about our victim," she changed the topic.

"Lisa Rogers, age twenty five, went to Las Vegas three weeks ago and never came home."

"Was she a tourist? Who did she go with?"  
"She didn't go with anyone. Her parents said she was going to audition as a dancer for a few shows, it was a dream of hers. She was supposed to go down for the week, audition, take in the sights and come home. Instead, she doesn't, parents call the cops, the case gets handed to me, and now she turns up dead."

"Did you talk to who she was supposed to audition for?"  
"Yes. Lisa went to her auditions, they really liked her. When they called for a final interview, she was gone."

"Did she have a habit of taking off?"

"No, parents said she was predictable. Lived at home after graduating from school, and she lived to dance, never missed a practise."

"Did the crime lab send you anything else on the bones they found?"

"No. The coroner was going to start on them but when they heard you were coming, they stopped. Figured they'd let you do the work, being the expert and all."

Booth pulled the car into a parking lot, "We're here," he told Brennan.

At the front desk they identified themselves and were directed to the supervisor's office. Once there, Booth knocked on the door, "Mr. Grissom?" he called.

The night shift supervisor raised his head from his lap top and gestured for them to come in.

"You must be the agent from Washington," he replied, standing up to shake Booth's hand.

"I'm Agent Booth, and this is my partner, Dr. Brennan with the Jeffersonian in Washington."

Grissom shook her hand, "Dr. Brennan, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've read some of your work, it's impressive."

"Likewise Dr. Grissom. One of my lab techs back home is a fan of your work in entomology."

"Come, I'll show you to our evidence room and we can discuss the case further," the older man gestured towards the door.

Crime scene photos were laid out in the evidence room along with the victim's clothing. Sara and Catherine were pouring over the evidence trying to make sense of it.

"Sara, Cath, I'd like you to meet the people assigned to this case from Washington. This is Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan," he gestured to their guests who shook hands with the CSI's.

After exchanging greetings Grissom turned to his colleagues, "Can you get these two up to speed for me?"

"Sure," Catherine nodded, "The victims were found at a construction site, buried under what would be a new lot. Two sets of bones and one body were found."  
"Complete skeletons?" Brennan asked.

"Not sure, Doc Robbins was working on that, but I think he's waiting for you."

Brennan had a confused look on her face.

"Doc Robbins is our coroner," Sara supplied.

"We identified the vic as Lisa Rogers based on a NCIC search, which put us in touch with Agent Booth," continued Catherine.  
"Cause of death?" Booth questioned.

"Raped, strangled and dumped is what the evidence says."

"How long was she at the dump site?" Booth said.

"She's been missing what, three weeks? I'd say at least two."

"Her clothes were ripped, as you can see," Sara indicated to the evidence table, "And that's all she had, no personal affects, no purse, no ID. We have no prints, no semen, just ligature marks right now to work with."

"Foot prints?" Booth tried.

"A few, but we're still ruling out the work boots worn by the construction workers. PD is also working on the guys themselves, getting alibis and such," Sara answered, then turned to Brennan, "We're hoping you'll find more evidence on the bones."

"I'll see what I can do. Dr. Grissom, will you show me to them?"

He nodded and she followed him out of the room with Booth on her heels.

Part of the way down the hall they ran into Nick Stokes whom Grissom stopped and introduced Booth and Brennan too.

"I know you! I love your novels," Nick gushed, paying no attention to Booth.

"Thank you," Brennan replied.

"Your books are great, and some of the cases even rival the weird ones I've worked here."

"Really?"

"Really! I had this one case where we found a scuba diver in a tree and no water within miles of him. Or this time that this girl drowned in the middle of the desert-"

"We've had some odd cases too, right Bones?" Booth cut in, "Remember that one where we found that guy in the fall out shelter or when you found that girl in the wall at that club?"

"Or how about the one we're working," Grissom stopped the conversation.

"Well it was nice to meet you," Nick said a little awkwardly as he walked away, his eyes never leaving Brennan's.

Booth lay a protective hand on her lower back while he sent a warning glare back at the over eager Texan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Grissom had introduced his guests to Doc Robbins, he left them in the morgue so that Brennan could do her work. Robbins had laid the bones out on autopsy tables for her and she looked them over.

"Booth, I'm going to need awhile to assess these bones. I'm sure I'll be alright with Dr. Robbins if you want to go and work another aspect of the case for awhile."

"Have you been to Vegas before Agent Booth?" the coroner asked.

"Several times actually," the agent replied.

"Was luck good to you in the past?" Doc Robbins winked.

"Booth's a degenerate gambler, he's not allowed to go to the casinos," Brennan answered bluntly to her partner's surprise, not even looking up from the bone she was examining.

"Bones!" he exclaimed, "We've talked about this before. I am not a degenerate, and I'm a recovered gambler," he said, becoming rather flustered.

"That still doesn't change your history."

He sighed, "Can't we just leave that alone? I don't bug you about your, um," he fumbled for the words as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"My what Booth?"  
"That you're a work-a-holic."

"I don't know what that means but if you're implying that I like my job then you would be right, therefore you can't bug me about that."

Doc Robbins chuckled, "And how long have you two been together?"

It was Brennan's turn to be slightly embarrassed, "We're not together."

"No, just partners," Booth added, "You know, I think I'll go back upstairs now."

****

To be continued…

__

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Is it a believable crossover? More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Thanks for all the reviews so far, you guys are awesome! As requested, I've added Greg to this chapter. Also, in regards to whether this will be B&B and exclude the Sully episodes that would follow it, my story will follow the pattern the show does. It will include B&B banter/flirting but probably not any actual fluff.

Enjoy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having finished her examinations of the skeletal remains, Brennan ventured upstairs to find Booth with her results. She wandered the halls of CSI headquarters, trying to find the evidence room or the supervisor's office.

"Dr. Brennan, right?" a female voice from behind her called out.

She turned around and saw the blonde woman she had been introduced to earlier.

"Yes, I'm looking for my partner, have you seen him?"

"That hunky piece of FBI candy, he's around here somewhere," the CSI answered, smirking.

"You sound like my friend Angela," Brennan replied.

"Well I'm not Angela, I'm Catherine," she re-introduced herself, "So what's the story on you two? Are you together, cause if not, how do you not jump that guy when he walks into the room?"

Brennan looked confused, "I don't know what that means."

Catherine laughed, "I mean, are you seeing each other?"

She shook her head, "No, we're not. We're just partners."

"Alright then," she raised an eyebrow at the anthropologist, "You look lost, anything I can help you with besides finding your partner?"

"I'm done with my reports on the skeletons, so I guess we need to reconvene in the evidence room."

"Can I see the files?"

Brennan handed them to her, and followed the blonde down the halls.

"Did Doc Robbins send up his autopsy results as well?" she asked as they found the room they were looking for.

"Yes, they're these ones," Brennan placed the folders on the table.

"Good, I'll go round up the team if you want to wait here alright?"

Brennan nodded as the blonde left the room. She opened her files, comparing them to the autopsy results.

A few minutes later and she was joined by the CSI team as well as Booth.

"So what can you tell us Dr. Brennan?" Grissom asked.

"Both skeletons were white females in their mid to late twenties. The first victim died a year ago, and the second I'd say anywhere between six and eight months. I sent pictures of the skulls to my lab where they'll have facial reconstructions done, and from there, run through NCIC. Dentals will also be run, and the first skeleton had an arm that was set after being broken, which will help with an ID. Also, both sets of bones showed damage to the hyoid bone, which is in front of the throat, indicating that both women were quite possibly strangled to death."

"Serial killer?" Catherine threw out the idea.

"Possibly. Sara, when we're done, run the scenarios through our database, see if you can turn up any other similar cases," Grissom told her.

"What about the autopsy report?" Booth questioned.

"Results show high levels of a date rape drug in her system, and she was strangled to death after the rape, nothing we didn't really know already. Can you test the bones for drugs?" Catherine asked Brennan.

"We can try. Do you have anyone who could run those tests?"

"We'll get Mia on it."

"Did we get anywhere with the footprints?" Grissom questioned.

Sara shook her head, "The scene was to compromised with all the construction going on. Besides, any prints with the body would have been disturbed by the digging. All the boots we have belong to the workers, and they were all had a reason to be there, making our footprints irrelevant to evidence."

"What's unique about the ligature marks?" the supervisor threw out.

Booth raised his hand, "Um, I can answer that. I went over those with Greg, and he said that our vic was strangled with a chain, a heavy duty kind. He's working on the specifics right now."

"That would explain the damage to the hyoid's on the bones. Good, let me know when he's done and send over the results so I can compare them to our skeletons," Brennan replied.

"Is there any other evidence we didn't cover so far?" Grissom posed the question to the team.

"Nick's processing the victim's clothing as we speak, then sending anything over to trace," Catherine volunteered.

"Okay. Agent Booth, would you mind going with one of my guys to talk with the people at the Tangiers?" Grissom continued.

"That's where she auditioned right?"

"Yes. Catherine, go back to Lisa's hotel room, see what you can find."

She saluted Grissom and the team disbanded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having left the analysis of the chain to Hodges in trace, Greg, the youngest CSI, joined Booth and Brennan as they re-traced Lisa Rogers' last steps in Vegas. Greg spent the entire ride to the Tangiers talking about his city, pointing out landmarks and telling stories.

"You know, this kid is probably what Zack would be like if he was more, you know, human," Booth told Brennan as Greg walked ahead of them.

"So you don't like him," she replied.

"I didn't say that Bones. He never shuts up, but he's a nice guy."

"But you don't like Zack."

"I don't dislike Zack, it's just that he has the personality of a wet mop, grant it a genius wet mop, oh you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean. You're comparing a man with a doctorate to a wet mop, how does that make any sense?"

Booth rolled his eyes, "Let's just say Greg has something your squint doesn't; personality."

"And lot's of it," Brennan at least agreed with that.

The topic of their discussion was talking to a man at the front desk who pointed them down a hallway towards the hotel's theatre. The partners followed Greg and found themselves at a rehearsal. A security guard stepped towards the trio, blocking their path at the doorway.

"Sorry, closed rehearsal," he said curtly.

"But we have tickets," Booth flashed his badge.

"Who are these guys?" the security guard asked.

"I'm with the Las Vegas crime lab," Greg pointed to his vest.

"Forensic anthropologist, I'm with him," Brennan pointed to Booth.

"We need to talk to who's in charge of the show, particularly the ones who ran auditions," Booth added.

The guard sighed and headed down a row towards the stage, "Tim won't like this," he mumbled.

"Who's Tim?" Brennan whispered to Booth.

"One of the guys who our vic auditioned for."

Tim was watching the girls dancing on stage, occasionally calling out directions. The security guard tapped him on the shoulder, whispering that there were visitors.

"Alright ladies, take five," he stopped the music and dismissed the girls, then turned to the trio.

"I've already given my statement to the police, and answered numerous questions. This is beginning to look like harassment and it's putting my show behind schedule," was his greeting.

"Ah, see, there's your first problem. We're not the cops. I'm Agent Booth with the FBI, this is my partner, Dr. Brennan with the Jeffersonain and this is CSI Sanders with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. So you see, we're not the police," Booth replied smugly.

Tim rolled his eyes, "So you're not the cops, whatever. I gave a statement, go read that."

"Tim, a girl died and you were one of the last people to see her alive. I think you'd care more about finding her killer, lest you be labelled a suspect yourself," Booth added.

"Believe me, I care. Lisa Rogers was talented, unlike the girl I had to take instead of her. But right now, I care only about perfecting this show, because opening night is only a few weeks away, and my show has to hold up against the other hotels."

"So we'll ask you a few questions, it will only take a few minutes and then you can get back to the show," said Greg.

"You've already wasted enough of your precious time being sarcastic to us," Brennan said nonchalantly.

Tim huffed a "fine," and took a seat in the front row.

"When did you meet Lisa Rogers?" Booth began.

"At the auditions nearly three weeks ago."

"Do you remember if she was acting odd, maybe even distracted?"

"She was acting like a dancer, practising, trying to fight back nerves. She was focused on what she had to do."

"What about the next time you saw her?"

"At the call backs. She was amazing. And no, not distracted."

"Was there anyone with her?"

"No. Unlike some of the other girls, she didn't bring anyone for support. She was independent."

"Did any of the other girls who made it make friends with her?"  
"Yes. There are three or four girls in the show who knew her. They were staying in the same hotel."  
"I'll need their names. We'll be talking to them later."

"Dawn, LeAnn, and Melody, those are the girls that Lisa hung out with. Listen, I didn't even know Lisa outside of the auditions. Really, there's not much else I can tell you."

"Do you have any surveillance footage of Lisa that we could have?" Greg asked.

Tim looked up at him, "You'd have to ask management or security for that, but sure. There's definitely video of her coming in and out of the auditions. I could also give you her audition tape."  
"That would be great. Thank you for your co-operation," said Brennan.

"Now if you'll just give us a few minutes to talk to the girls, we'll be out of your hair," Booth finished.

Tim sighed in frustration but waved them backstage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Backstage, Booth rounded up the three girls while Greg poked around. Dawn, LeAnn and Melody sat in fold up metal chairs in front of Booth and Brennan.

"It's such a tragedy. Lisa was so nice," Melody, the dyed red head started.

"She was such an amazing dancer too. Her technique was phenomenal, made a lot of other girls jealous," Dawn piped up.

"Really? Like who?" Booth asked her.

"Oh I don't know," she twirled her blonde hair, "Just girls at the audition. But everyone is jealous of someone. We were all paranoid that the girl ahead of us was going to take our spot."

"Anyone stand out as overly jealous?" Brennan tried.

Dawn shook her head, "Oh gosh no. We'd never do anything to hurt each other. The most anyone would do is talk behind your back."

"Lisa was sweet though, she seemed quiet, but if you talked to her she was real nice," Melody said, "I don't know who would do such a thing to her."

"We were told that you girls were in the same hotel as Lisa. What can you tell us about that?" Brennan asked.

"We met at a motel off the strip, and when we all got call backs after the first audition, they moved us to the Tangiers," said Dawn.

"Again, Lisa was real quiet. She was only in her room to sleep, otherwise she was practising here," Melody informed them.

"Did she ever go out on the town, party?" Booth asked.

"She came out with us one night, but didn't drink much. I think she only had one beer," Dawn replied.

"Did she hook up with anyone?" Brennan said bluntly.

"No. She danced with a guy or two, but rejected most of them," Dawn continued.

LeAnn hadn't said much lately, and a guilty look was spreading across her face. Finally, she burst, "Lisa brought some guy to her room! I saw her," she blurted out.

She had Booth and Brennan's full attention, "Do you know who it was LeAnn?" Booth tried.

The petite girl shook her head, "She made me promise not to tell. She didn't want anyone to know."

"What did he look like?" Brennan questioned.

"Tall, dark hair, muscular. He was really cute."

"Where did she meet him?"

"The hotel bar I think, after we finished there."

"At the Tangiers?"

LeAnn nodded.

"Do you think you'd be able to describe him to a sketch artist?" Booth asked gently.

"Maybe…"

****

To be continued…

**__**

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, Booth and Brennan's breakthrough with Lisa's fellow dancer was the only lead that came from the leg work done. Catherine's trip to the victim's hotel room didn't turn up anything new, the room had been cleaned to many times since the girl had gone missing.

Back at headquarters, Booth went in search of Archie, who would review the security footage, while Brennan sought out Grissom to see if her dentals from the skeletons had turned up any names. She was part of the way to his office when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan, wait up," the Texas accent rang through the hall.

She turned around to see Nick Stokes beaming at her, and she noted that his grin was very similar to Booth's charm smile.

"Nick, right?" she asked him and he nodded, "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk longer before, I was on my way to see your coroner," she apologized.

"Ah, no problem. What are you working on now?"

"Trying to find Dr. Grissom actually."

He laughed, "Sometimes that man is like mist, there one minute, gone the next."

"Well actually mist burns off when the sun comes out, but your analogy is accurate."

Nick laughed, "Sounds like something Grissom would say. Hey, have you ever been to Vegas before?"

She nodded, "Not to long ago actually. Booth and I were working a case here. We un-covered an underground fighting circuit."

"Yeah, I heard about that one. Good job by the way. We didn't catch that case cause that skeleton was found during the day shift, though I wish we had."

"It was really interesting, Booth and I even went undercover, he got to fight."

"Really? Had he ever fought before?"

"In the army."

"He looks like an army guy. See, I never got into the fighting stuff, I played ball in college though."

She raised an eyebrow in question, "Ball?"

"Baseball, and I played football in high school."

"In Texas?"  
"Is it that obvious," he chuckled.

"Well you do have the physique of a baseball player, what with the broad shoulders and well defined arms," her eyes ran over his body.

It was Nick's turn to raise an eyebrow at her, "Now don't go giving me a big ego there Dr. Brennan," he blushed a little.

"I just tend to notice those things about people, being a forensic anthropologist."

"I guess you would. So did you get to do anything fun while you were in Vegas last time?"

"I went to the casino a few times, played some craps. A lot of the games are just based on math, but it was rather interesting to observe how people played."

"We have some real characters at those casinos. Did you get to go to any good restaurants?"

She shook her head, "We were really to busy to go somewhere nice to eat."

"Oh there are so many places in Vegas that have excellent food. What do you like?"

"I eat anything, but I do love Eastern food, especially Thai."

The charm smile covered his face again, "You'd love this little place near where I live. They have the greatest food. We could go if you want, you know, talk cases, compare whose had crazier ones."

Before she had a chance to answer Nick, Booth's voice boomed from behind her.

"Bones! There you are! You've got to come see this security footage," he approached her and glanced up at Nick.

"Oh, hi Rick," Booth nodded in his direction, placing an arm around Brennan's shoulders.

"It's Nick," answered the CSI, shooting an annoyed look at the FBI agent.

Brennan was also giving Booth a look, more of the 'what are you doing' kind though, and she side stepped out of his grasp.

"I'll be there in a second Booth, I was just having a conversation with Nick."

"Did you find something new about the case?" Booth asked him.

"No, we were talking about Vegas, and I was telling Dr. Brennan about this place that has amazing Eastern food," Nick replied, his tone indicating that the other man had interrupted something.

Booth raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? You know, that's a funny coincidence, 'cause Bones and I were talking about finding a good place to eat here earlier, right Bones?"

"No we weren't."

"Aw, come on, sure we were. Remember, on the way here we passed that place and I said how we should try it?"

"No."

"Whatever, I remember. We should try that place though. Or, maybe Nick can show us that place he was talking about. I'd love to go," Booth starred down the CSI as if silently challenging him.

Nick narrowed his eyes at Booth and then turned his attention to Brennan, "Listen, I'll go find Grissom for you, and you can get back to me later about our conversation, okay?"

He looked into her eyes, smiled, and then looked back up at Booth, who was giving Nick the look that he reserved for criminals and murderers.

"Sure, thank you Nick," Brennan answered, as Booth placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Bones, I'll show you the footage," he told her, moving his hand from her shoulder to her lower back as they walked away.

When the Texan was out of earshot, Brennan turned on Booth.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"What was what?"

"That blatant display of alpha male dominance, the verbal sparing, the display of possession."

"I don't know what you witnessed Bones, but Nick and I were just talking, I was being friendly."

"No you weren't! You didn't like the fact that he was flirting with me, admit it! You made him back down by challenging him, and then touching me as if you owned me."

A guilty look flashed across Booth's face and he looked really uncomfortable.

"I put my arm around you because we're partners, you know, friends. That's what friends do Bones."

"You're avoiding what I said about him flirting with me and you not liking it."

Booth rolled his eyes, "I am not uncomfortable with that."

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "Yes you are Booth."

"You know what Bones, lets just go watch the security footage, okay? Drop this whole thing."

"Avoidance is denial which means you're guilty."

"Why do you always have to have the last word?"

"And you say I'm stubborn," she sighed, walking ahead of him into the audio/visual lab.

Archie was waiting for the duo, the tape cued up. They both took seats on either side of the lab tech as he began to walk them through the tape.

"So I watched Lisa's audition tape, and there wasn't anything useful on it, so I moved onto the security footage from the Tangiers. I've got Lisa checking in, going in and out of the theatre, and then this," he hit play.

The screen showed the victim entering the hotel bar with her friends and then Archie switched to the bar's camera.

"Here she is with the other dancers, probably celebrating the call back. I'll fast forward to the good part. Okay, here she's flirting with this guy, now get a good look at him," he stopped the footage so Brennan and Booth could look at his face, then fast forwarded again, "Here's Lisa and her friends leaving the bar, and here is where it gets really interesting. Watch as Lisa comes back to the bar, and back to this guy."

The man was no older than twenty six, tall, with dark hair and muscular, just like LeAnn had described.

Archie continued, "She flirts with him and then they leave together," he switched cameras again, "They take the elevator up together, then go to her room. Notice that LeAnn is getting ice and sees them, and Lisa talks to her."

"Therefore giving credit to LeAnn's story," Booth added.

"Yep. Our guy leaves our vic's room about two hours later, and then leaves the hotel."

"Excellent. Told you this was good Bones," Booth said.

"So now all we have to do is find the guy," she replied.

"Shouldn't be to hard. Archie's already printed me a good picture of him. We'll flash it around the hotel, I'm sure someone will know him."

"I know him."

The three turned at the sound of Grissom's voice in the doorway, "That would be the man our witness, LeAnn, described to the police sketch artist," he held up the sketch of the same man.

"And we have our suspect," Booth smiled.

"And two more ID's," the supervisor added, holding up the folders, "Your dental records came through Dr. Brennan."

She went over and took the files from his hands, "Victim two is Amy Winters, age twenty two, from Montana. She was here with friends on a graduation trip. Victim one is Nicole Thomas, age twenty three from New Jersey, who had just moved here and was working as a waitress."

"All three girls were new to the city, their first times here," Booth read the file over Brennan's shoulder.

"The killer has an MO," said Grissom.

****

To be continued…

__

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks again for all the great reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am so sorry everyone! I am a terrible horrible person for making you wait so long between chapters. But blame it on my other plot bunnies, one of which turned into Not His Time, my newest, one shot, angst ridden Bones story, and another is developing into my first ever Sex and the City story. But I digress, I will return to this story and do my best to stay focused and finish.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Detective Jim Brass went back to the hotel bar and flashed around the photo from the security footage, and in no time Harry "the Hawk" Byron landed in the interrogation room. The bartender at the Tangiers had identified him as a semi-regular, a construction worker who tipped well and was a regular player. Brass thought they may have hit pay dirt with the suspect.

Booth paced the small room, while Grissom sat across from the suspect as they began to question the man.

"So Harry, you like to go to the bar at the Tangiers a lot?" Booth began casually.

"Yeah, it's a nice place, lots of good looking girls."

"Do you remember this one?" Grissom slid the stills from the security footage across the table.

Harry studied them for a minute, "Um, I think her name was Leslie or something, she was cute, from out of town, a dancer."

"It's Lisa, and she's dead," Booth retorted.

The suspect looked shocked, "Really? Aw man, I'm sorry, but I don't know nothing about her turning up dead."

"Really? Because you were possibly the last person to see her alive," Grissom replied.

"And, you know what else? She turned up at a construction site, along with two other sets of human remains, which were also female. The coincidence is, you are a construction worker. Now do you get it?" Booth said.

Harry threw up his hands in defence, "Dude! I didn't kill her! And I don't even work at the site where you found Lisa, I heard about it, but I'm not on that crew."

Booth dropped pictures of Amy Winters and Nicole Thomas in front of Harry, "What about these girls? You know them?"

He shook his head, "Never seen them before."

Booth scoffed.

"What happened that night?" Grissom tried.

"We met at the bar, she was cute. We flirted, she took me to her room. We, you know, then I left. That's it."

"Where did you go afterwards?"

"Home to sleep."

"Is there anyone who can confirm your whereabouts?"

"Um, my roommate could."

"And how do we know you didn't kill Lisa first, drop her off somewhere then go home?" Booth accused Harry.

"I didn't kill her, and I won't be saying anything more. I want my lawyer."

Booth swore under his breath and headed out of the room.

In the hall he met Brennan, who came out of the room behind the one way mirror.

"Do you think he did it Booth?"

"I don't know. Some evidence points to him, but if he has an alibi then we need to find another suspect."

"Can we get a search warrant for his tools? See if he has any chains that fit our pattern of strangulation?"

"That's Detective Brass and Dr. Grissom's jurisdiction on this one, I'll ask them."

"Say he didn't kill her Booth, who are we looking for now? What other evidence do we have?" she tried to rationalize.

"Well, you have the bones, I'll get Archie to review security footage, and we'll just have to retrace Lisa's last moves."

"Hey Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan!" Sara said, joining them, they nodded in response, "I just finished running previous cases and I turned up two more that fit our profile. Both women were strangled with the same pattern as our chain and both were new to the city."

"Serial killer," Booth muttered, his expression hardening in disgust.

"How long ago were these case?" Brennan asked.

"One was two years ago, the other about a year and a half ago."

"Is there anyway you can go through the missing persons database, see if there are any other missing women out there that fit our profile?" Booth tried.

"I sure can. Have you guys seen Grissom?"

"He was at the interrogation with me last time I saw him."

"How did that go?"

"Our suspect wants a lawyer."

"Sounds guilty to me. Can we nail the guy?"

"Um, nail the guy? That sounds violent, and I don't think we should jump to conclusions just because someone sounds guilty," Brennan cut in.

"Expression Bones," Booth turned to her, "And I don't think we can right now, he might have an alibi."

"Damn," Sara said, "Well I'm going to go find Grissom-"

"Me?"

A startled Sara turned to find her supervisor behind her, "Yeah, you," she smiled.

He was holding a folder which he opened, "I have some interesting information on our victims," he said to the trio.

Booth raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Ms. Thomas worked as a waitress, as you know, but you'll never guess where."

"Close to the Tangiers?" Sara answered.

"Very close indeed. She worked at the Starlight Diner just around the corner."

"And what about Amy Winters?" Brennan questioned.

"It only gets better. Miss Winters stayed at the Tangiers as well."

Booth smiled, "So we have a local boy then. Sara, do we have locations on the two new victims?"

"Two new victims?" the male CSI exclaimed.

"Yes, they fit our profile, and…" she checked the files, "Oh, they were very local as well!"

"I can do everyone one better," everyone turned at the sound of Detective Jim Brass' voice, "A construction crew just dug up a new body, and the site is about ten minutes from our current favourite hotel."

"Let me guess. Female, white, in her twenties," Booth told Brass.

"Bingo. You and your partner win a ride with me to the site."

"Great. I'll send Nick with them," Grissom finished.

Booth rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brass, Booth, Brennan and Nick arrived at the construction site not half an hour later. The normally busy area was at a standstill with most of the crew gathered around a hole in the ground, looking down into it.

The four investigators got out of the car, and shielded their eyes from the sun.

"Wow, it's hot out," Booth said, wiping his brow and removing his jacket.

Brennan followed suit, revealing a red tank top from under her blue fitted coat. Booth saw Nick take a peek and quickly stepped in front of his partner, giving the CSI a warning glare.

Brass, who had walked ahead to talk to the local cops came back and addressed the group,

"White female in her twenties was found dumped here," he indicated the hole which would serve as a basement, "Super Dave is on his way. Looks like she was dumped at some point last night."

"Super Dave?" Brennan gave him a quizzical glance.

"The assistant coroner," Nick provided.

"Alright Bones, time to go do your thing," Booth said, placing his hand on the small of her back.

She didn't move, "Booth, my _thing_, is bones. I don't do flesh. Why am I here?"

"To help out with the investigation, plus they didn't say what state the victim was in."

"Come on Dr. Brennan, you can help me," Nick replied.

Booth glared at him, "Yeah Bones, you can help _us,_" he stressed.

The group made their way past the crime scene tape to the unfinished basement hole. A ladder had been placed at the side of it, and looking down it was a significant drop. At the bottom the dirt was held at bay by planks and on the other side, a cement truck was parked at the top, obviously halted in its quest to finish the foundation today.

Jim Brass continued towards the hole, and Booth followed him, but Bones and Nick stopped at the edge.

Brennan simply looked down, her forehead tense in concentration, as if willing herself to climb down the ladder. Whereas sweat had begun to form on Nick's brow and he looked very uncomfortable.

"Are you going down?" she asked the CSI.

"I think I'll need a minute. You?"

"Are you alright?"

He nodded slightly, "I'll be fine. It's just that I don't have the greatest track record with dirt holes."

"Track record? I don't know what that means."

He took a deep breath and still starring at the hole he answered, "I was buried alive once…it's just, this brings back unpleasant memories. But you go ahead, I'll be alright."

"I know exactly what your feeling," she replied to a surprised Nick.

"If you go down there, you're afraid the dirt walls will close in on you, that darkness will take over, that you'll be trapped…" she trailed off.

"You've been buried too?" he whispered.

"In my car, by someone called The Gravedigger. I was lucky to survive."

He gently took her hand and she looked into his eyes, "Well then we can face our fears together. We're not alone."

A small smile broke out on his face, "Then lets go."

"Hey Bones!" Booth stuck his head out of the hole at that moment, "Are you and Nick coming or what?" he extended his arm towards her.

"I was never alone," Brennan said to Nick, walking towards the hole.

_**To Be Continued… (and much sooner this time, I promise). **_

_**Remember; Like it, love it, or hate it, leave a comment! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Booth climbed down into the hole with Brennan following him. At the bottom he helped her off the ladder and she took a deep breath.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, realizing why she might be tense.

"I'll be fine."

She heard Nick drop down behind her, and saw him survey his surroundings before walking determinedly over to the body. Jim Brass was already there.

"Meet Wendy Stump, age twenty two," the detective held out her driver's license and indicated towards the victim. She was lying face up in the dirt, her neck showing obvious signs of trauma, the same ligature marks as the previous victims.

"Our killer is getting sloppy. He doesn't usually leave any identification with the victim," Booth commented.

"Copy cat killer?" Nick tried.

"Opportunist maybe," Brass agreed.

Brennan knelt beside the body, "She's been re-dressed, but her pants are still undone. Sign of rape, like the others."

"Is she a local?" Booth questioned.

Brass nodded, "Resident of Las Vegas Nevada. Wonder if she was new."

"And if she wasn't?" said Brennan.

"Then it's a possible copy cat," Nick reiterated.

Someone dropped down the ladder, "Sorry I'm late," Dave the coroner greeted them.

"She's not going anywhere Super Dave."

Brennan opened her mouth to comment but Booth shook his head at her.

"Time of death?" Brass wanted to know.

Dave took a liver temperature, "Anywhere between four and six hours ago."

"So last night. Damn this son of a bitch is getting bold," Booth swore.

"And this proves that Harry is not our killer because he was still in custody last night," Brennan pointed out.

"Our guy is still out there," Nick mused, looking around, "I'll collect evidence from the area, though I think its going to be the same as our last scene."

"Useless footprints, no one to witness anything, same marks on the neck," Booth grumbled, kicking at dirt, "We need to find this bastard before he kills again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the lab Nick ran a background check on Wendy Stump and stumbled upon a new lead.

"Hey guys! He called to Booth and Brennan from the computer.

Booth rolled his eyes, wondering what plan the CSI had cooked up to steal Bones away again.

"Guess where Wendy worked," he baited them.

"Where?" said Bones.

"Same diner that Thomas worked at. The one across from the Tangiers."

Booth turned to Brennan giving her his charm smile, "Want to go get some pie Bones?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors to the Starlight Diner chimed as Booth, Brennan and Greg Sanders walked in. After much insistence on his part, Booth had convinced his partner and Grissom to let the younger CSI come along rather than Nick. Booth couldn't be happier though he was sure that Bones was slightly pissed at him.

They approached the counter, seating themselves on stools while the FBI agent perused the menu. An woman in her late forties, wearing a dark blue uniform approached them.

"And what can I get for you guys?" she asked, eyeing Booth like a piece of meat.

He gave her his charm smile, "I'll have a cup of coffee and a piece of apple pie please," he turned to his partner, "Want anything Bones?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking what he was doing.

"She'll have the same."

Greg cleared his throat and the waitress turned to him, "And for you Sugar?"

"Coffee," he repeated, giving Booth a strange look.

She left to grab them their orders.

"Um, Agent Booth, I don't know what you do out in D.C, but when we come to question someone, we normally don't order food," Greg said hesitantly.

Booth starred him down, "Well I guess that's what you do here, but when I'm on a case, I eat when I want, and I'm hungry now," he replied smugly.

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"And," Booth continued, "You don't just want to come in here and freak them out. People are much more receptive if you're nice first."

It was Greg's turn to roll his eyes skyward.

The waitress came back with their orders and they sipped their coffee.

"Mm," Booth mumbled, "Hey Mary," he gestured to the waitress, "This is the best pie ever. Do you make it?" he smiled at her again.

She blushed, "No Honey, I don't. But I can make a mean apple pie. Now is there anything else I can get you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."  
"About what?" her penciled on eyebrow raised in question.

"Well how long has a young chick like you worked here?"

Mary grinned, "Darling, I was here when this place opened. Ten years and counting now, we're practically an establishment in this town. I started as a waitress and now I'm working in management."   
"So what are you doing pouring coffee?" Greg asked.

Her smile vanished, "One of my girls didn't show today and there's no one to replace her. I don't mind working the floor, makes me feel young again."

"Was your absent waitress Wendy Stump?" said Brennan.

Mary ran a hand through her dyed dark hair, revealing a few stray greys, "Now how in the heck would you know that? I know my regulars, and you bunch sure aren't them."

Booth withdrew his badge and slid it towards her, "I'm with the FBI, she's my partner, and he's with the crime lab."

Mary's mouth formed a silent "o."

"I'm sorry to tell you, but Wendy was found dead this morning, and we need to ask you a few questions about her," Booth added.

"Wendy's dead? That's absolutely terrible…" the waitress was clearly in shock.

"How long had she worked here?" said Greg.

"Two years, she was such a good girl," Mary shook and hung her head.

"Do you know if she was having any problems here or at home?" the FBI agent questioned.

"No, Wendy was always cheerful. She was doing her masters at UVLA, spent her time between the school and here."

"Do you know if Wendy had a boyfriend?"

Mary thought for a moment, "I think so. He's in the same program as her, history."

"Do you know his name?"  
"Um, it was a B name, Brady or Brooke, wait…I know, it was Brandon."

"Last name?" Booth wrote this down.

"I couldn't tell you. He picked her up sometimes if she worked late. I only met him once or twice."

"Was Wendy here last night?"

"Yes, of course. She worked till nine, then headed home."  
"Brandon didn't pick her up?"

"No, not last night. She said he had to work too."

"Do you know where he works?"  
"The university, I think he's a teaching assistant or an assistant to a professor, I'm not sure."

"How did Wendy get home?"

"She took the bus, she lives about twenty minutes from here."

"Was there anyone of note that she might have served last night? Someone who was overly friendly or may have been harassing her?"

"There was one man, he was flirting with her. She was polite with him and didn't lead him on."

"Could you describe him?"  
"I didn't really get a good look. She just told me about it. He had his back to me."

"Would you mind if we took a look at your security footage?"

"No, not at all if it will help find out who did this to Wendy. Let me grab that for you."  
She went to the back room and returned with a tape.

"Here you go, it's yours."

Booth nodded in thanks and took out a folder, sliding Nicole Thomas' picture towards her, "Did you know her?"

Mary gasped, "That's Nicole! Oh no…is she, no, she can't be too…"

"I'm sorry, but we also found her," Brennan replied.

A few tears slid down the waitress' face, "Two such good girls. Poor Wendy, but Nicole was missing for some time now, you finally found her?"

Booth nodded, "We did. Can you remember anything about her, or when she disappeared that seemed odd?"

"Oh that was almost a year ago now…I don't even remember. I just know that one morning Nicole didn't show up, just like Wendy."

"What about the night before Nicole disappeared? Was she with anyone? Was anyone strange hanging around here?" Greg tried.

Mary shook her head, "I'm sorry, but my memory is not what it used to be."

Booth reached for his wallet and placed money and his card on the table, "Here's where you can reach me, so if you do remember anything, please give me a call alright? And the pie was delicious."

A small smile graced the older woman's face, "I will do that. Thank you for letting me know about my girls."

Outside of the diner Booth reviewed his notes, "This is good. Now we've got a timeline and another possible suspect," he handed the tape to Greg, "Can you take this to your audio/visual squint?"

"Squint?" the CSI gave him a look.

"I call you people squints, because you're always squinting at things. It's an FBI thing."

"You mean people with high IQs and basic reasoning skills?" Brennan gave her partner a look.

"Yeah Bones, people like you. Though I have to admit, these CSI's aren't really that squinty, they're actually more like normal people than I thought. Except for that supervisor."

"Grissom?" Greg replied, still looking confused and slightly offended.

"That Grissom guy is a squint, he'd fit right in with your crew Bones."  
"Yes he would, he would be a valuable asset to the Jeffersonian."

Booth rolled his eyes.

"I have to agree with you about Grissom, he is what you'd call a squint, but I think my crew is pretty normal," Greg replied, "At least I consider myself normal."

"See, why can't Zack be more like him?" Booth gestured to Greg.

Brennan sighed.

**To Be Continued…**

_**More to come soon! Hope you're still enjoying it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the partners and Greg returned, Grissom called a meeting to discuss the case.

He stood in front of the group in the break room and began to speak.

"The Sheriff is currently breathing down my neck for any information we can release to the press. People are starting to notice a pattern in the victims, and it won't be long before they realize we've got a serial killer on our hands. Now before they go and blow everything out of proportion we need to get a handle on it, and we need to find this guy before he kills again. Agent Booth, has your superior contacted you?"

"Yeah, Director Cullen called on the way back here. He's also wants details a.s.a.p."

Grissom turned towards the white boards set up behind him, detailing the cases and the victims in flow charts.

"So far we have four confirmed victims and two that are closely related. The first victims found were Lisa Rogers and the skeletons of Nicole Thomas and Amy Winters. We can determine that Nicole Thomas was the first victim of our killer, followed a few months later by Winters. In between Winters death and Rogers came two more cases that are related. Susan Adams and Brenda Charles were raped and strangled to death, and were found at construction sites close to where the other victims were found. Next Lisa Rogers was murdered, followed shortly by Wendy Stump. Six victims in total and the times between the deaths are growing shorter. We know our guy drugs, rapes then strangles these girls with a heavy duty chain, dumping them at construction sites. We also know that he likes to pick girls within a certain area and all within their twenties. Our killer likes girls who are new to the city. Lisa Rogers was a tourist like Amy Winters. Nicole Thomas was also new and our latest victim moved here to go to school. As for the related cases, they were also tourists. So next, lets look at our connections. Nicole Thomas, our first victim and Wendy Stump, our last victim were both waitresses at the Starlight Diner which is down the street from the Tangiers, where all the rest of our victims stayed while in our city. Based on these facts, I think our killer is an employee at the Tangiers who either has a background in construction working or has ties to the trade still. I think he frequents the bar at the hotel and the diner, and that's how he chooses his victims. He probably stalks them first, learns about them, probably even makes contact with them. After he meets them he gets them in a position to drug them, probably in a drink, and then takes them to a separate location to rape and murder them. He wears a condom and gloves, leaving us very little physical evidence. We've found only a few hairs but no skin tags. Our killer also takes his equipment with him. He probably uses the same chain on each victim, and probably keeps it with him. This guy is smart and I think he knows very well that we are catching onto him and he is going to kill again."

"He's like the Strip Strangler," Sara commented and the team nodded in agreement.

"We caught that son of a bitch even though he thought he was smart," Warrick added.

"To our advantage, this guy is getting sloppy," Grissom continued, "He's leaving ID on his latest victim, and we can only hope he gets even sloppier now that he is being chased. We need to now focus our efforts on the staff at the Tangiers, really scrutinize them, and any security footage we can get our hands on from the hotel and diner. Now does anyone have anything to add?"

Booth raised his hand, "What about any boyfriends? We found out that Wendy Stump has one at the university, are we counting him out?"

Grissom shook his head, "No, we'll get Brass to run a background check on him."

"What about Harry Byron?" Sara asked.

"He's not out of the question, but his alibi checked out, so he's of a lower priority right now. PD is keeping track of him, he's not going anywhere."

"Mia determined that all the girls had the same date rape drug in their system. So we should look at who's had their hands into that," Catherine commented and Grissom nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone," Grissom clapped his hands, "here's the plan: Greg and Sara, you'll be reviewing the security footage from the diner and the hotel with Archie as it gets sent back to you. Nick, you and Warrick are on employee background checks. Catherine, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan and myself will be heading back to the Tangiers with Brass to gather any more information we can. Let's get this bastard and bring him down."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan watched Booth pace the lobby of the Tangiers while talking to Cullen on his cell. She observed how his forehead was knotted in frustration, and how his jaw and muscles were tense. She knew he was aggravated with this case and it didn't help that his supervisor was placing pressure on him to bring in their killer. The partners and CSI's were currently waiting for Brass to join them with a search warrant.

Booth slammed his phone shut and stalked back over to Brennan, his dark eyes flicking over her head to the front doors.

"Isn't Brass here yet?" he said curtly, placing his hands on his hips.

Brennan folded hers and glanced towards the doors too, "I'm sure he'll be here soon."  
"And in that time our killer could have his next victim picked out."

She placed her hand gently on his arm and his gaze flew to hers, "We'll get him Booth. We've narrowed it down, we can't be far off now," she tried to sooth him.

"What if we're too late and he gets someone else Bones?"

She could tell he was blaming himself, taking the responsibility of the case, the protection of the victims onto his own shoulders.

"Booth, we'll find him. We can't save everyone but we can bring justice to the others. That's what we do."

He sighed and relaxed slightly, "You're right. But when I get my hands on that bastard I'll-" he tensed again.

"Not if I get to him first," she replied.

Booth smiled a little knowing that Bones would kick their killer's ass. At that moment Brass walked through the hotel doors carrying the envelope that would hopefully help them break the case.

The team moved towards the front desk and Brass addressed the clerk.

"Hey there. I need to speak to your manager right away," he flashed his badge and the clerk's eyes grew wide.

"Yes Sir," he said, then grabbed the phone.

A few minutes later, a man dressed in an expensive suit joined the clerk at the front desk.

"I'm Anthony Windsor, how can I be of service?"

"Mr. Windsor, I'm Detective Jim Brass with the LVPD, and with me are Dr. Grissom and Ms. Willows from the Crime Lab, and Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth with the FBI and Jeffersonian. I have a warrant here allowing us access to basically every area of this hotel, especially the ones where the employees hang out. We have reason to believe that the man who killed a few of your guests works here, and we need to find out who that is."

Anthony read over the warrant and then looked back up at the group, "You believe one of my employees is a killer?"

"Does it look like I'm joking around?"

"But I have very high standards for my employees, and our hiring process is very strict."

"But you can't possibly keep track of them all the time, especially if they're not at work. Now you're in our way and wasting our time. Would you kindly escort my team to the employee areas," Brass said, demanding rather than asking a favour of the manager.

Anthony Windsor gulped and then gestured for them to follow him.

"We have over two hundred employees here at the Tangiers, and of course all of them are not here now."

"We know that, we're running background checks on them as you speak," Grissom added.

"We'd like to take a look at your locker room and employee lounge first," Catherine piped up.

The manager looked pale, "Of course."

"Have you had problems with anyone lately? Fired anybody?" asked Booth.

"I haven't fired anyone in over two months. I told you, I'm a strict with my staff."

"But you could still have had problems with someone that didn't result in firing, he asked you that too," Brennan shot back.

"I took disciplinary action when a few of my staff were late for shifts in the last few weeks."

"And who was that?" Brass questioned and took down a few names.

Grissom's cell chirped and he answered it.

"Hey Griss," Sara said, "We came across a few people of interest so far."

"Who?"  
"One of the kitchen guys, looks like he deals in washing and taking out the trash, well he has a prior assault charge from two years ago. Danny Blunt beat his girlfriend up, she took out a restraining order on him. Also, we found out that one of the maintenance guys had an assault charge that was dropped against him by his girlfriend as well."

"Good Sara, anything else?"

"Beyond that we've got nada. The hotel probably doesn't hire anyone with a record."

"So we've heard."

Grissom disconnected as they entered the locker room. He asked Anthony to locate the lockers of the men that Sara had listed.

"Did the warrant cover searching their personal belongings? That seems like an invasion of privacy. I'm calling our lawyer to have this checked out," the manager began to look panicked.

"Do whatever, but it's all covered," Brass replied.

"Fine. But I am calling my lawyer," he answered defiantly, flipping open his cell phone.

Grissom, Catherine, Booth and Brennan began to walk around the room slowly, taking in their surroundings. Lockers lined the room spaced by a few tables and chairs, and a bathroom.

Brennan followed Booth closely as he snooped around the bathroom, glancing into the garbage bin.

"Booth, how do we have the right to break open these lockers? I thought they were still personal property."

"But they're on public property. It's like if we did a search at a school. The employees become like students, and the management has the right to do locker searches if they want, or if they are asked, say by us."

"Do you really think this guy will keep any incriminating evidence in his locker?"

"We can only hope so Bones."

Brass began the locker searches with the two men that Sara had called about. Both lockers revealed nothing incriminating. The suspects were called down for questioning but both left with confirmed alibis for the nights of the murders. The team continued their search.

Grissom's cell rang again awhile later.

"Yo Griss, we hit pay dirt on the security footage," Warrick greeted him.

"What do you have?"  
"Nick and I reviewed the footage from the night Wendy went missing. We got a good shot of the guy who was hitting on her and cross referenced his face with the employees at the Tangiers. It turned up a security guard named Roy Allston, I'm sending you his picture on your phone now. But you want to hear the best part?"  
"Of course."

"Our buddy Roy works part time at the construction site and guess who his boss is."

"I don't know."

"Oh you've met him. It's Harry Byron himself. Can we say coincidence?"

"Can we say accomplice? Good work Warrick."

Grissom disconnected with his CSI and gestured for the group to gather around him.

"We've got a new suspect," he turned to the manager, "Mr. Windsor, will you please get us Roy Allston?"

He nodded and Grissom turned back to his group, "Roy is a security guard here, and he's on the security footage at the diner. I'll have Sara run a background on him. If he's been here past when Nicole was murdered, he might be our guy. Brass, have your guys bring Harry back in, he's a possible suspect again."

"Can do Gil," Brass turned away to make the call.

"Catherine, let's locate his locker, and Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, you guys wait for our suspect alright?"

They didn't have to wait long. Anthony Windsor returned to the room shaking his head, radio in hand, "Mr. Allston did not show up for work today, I'm sorry."

"That's not a suspicious, is it?" Catherine said sarcastically, "Which one is his locker?"

"Number three forty one."  
"How long has he worked here?" Booth questioned.

"At least two years. But I can assure you, Roy is very good at his job."

"Is this him?" Grissom held out his cell phone with the man's picture on it.

The manager nodded.

"Wait a second. Hey Bones, we know this guy," Booth exclaimed.

She looked and her mouth dropped open, "He's the security guard we met when we questioned the dancers."

Grissom took out his cell and dialled Sara who answered on the first ring.

"Sara, search Roy Allston. I need to know everything about this guy."  
"Just a second Griss, I'm typing it in. Okay, here he is. Roy Allston, age thirty, security guard at the Tangiers. No priors."  
"Does he have a car? Where does he live? I need everything Sara," Grissom sounded impatient.

"I'll pull up a driver's license."  
She did and gave Grissom the information.

"Brass, put out an APB on Allston. He drives a black Chevy pick up truck, license plate LV8912."

Brass grabbed his radio from his belt and relayed the information to dispatch along with the suspects address.

"Do they have Harry yet?" Booth demanded.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Brass. What's our status on Harry Byron?"

There were a few moments of silence and then the radio crackled to life, "This is dispatch. The suspect is MIA."  
Brass swore, "What do you mean our suspect is MIA? There were officers outside of his house."  
"Officers state the suspect probably took off on foot out the back door. Search is in progress. His house is empty."

Brass swore again loudly, "Listen! I want as many units as possible looking for Harry Byron and Roy Allston. Consider these suspects dangerous. I want these bastards found!"

"Windsor!" Booth bellowed and the manager jumped, "I want every inch of this hotel searched for Allston, do you hear me? I also need any information you may have on this SOB now!"

Anthony leapt into action, shouting his own commands into his radio.

By this time Catherine had located and opened Roy's locker and was going through it's contents.

"I've got next to nothing here guys. Looks like he cleaned out leaving us an empty can of pop, a lonely sock and a picture from a naughty magazine. Nothing incriminating."

Booth swore this time.

"Okay, here's what we do. Catherine, go with Brass to the suspect's house, call Warrick get him there with you. Nick and Sara will hit up Byron's home, and I will stay here. Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, you follow with the LVPD, get Greg on your way. If they find either suspect, call us."

Booth headed out of the hotel with Brennan and got into the car that the police had issued them. Booth gunned it back to the lab, the police scanner crackling with information every now and then, but nothing on their suspect. Brennan had called ahead and Greg was waiting for them.

He jumped in the car and looked eagerly between the forensic anthropologist and the FBI agent, "What's the plan?" he smiled, looking like an excited puppy.

"We should logically go to the suspects homes, find out what evidence is there that might help us locate them," Brennan answered, glancing at Booth who was putting the car into gear.

"Nope," Booth muttered, "That's not our plan," he revved the engine.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you suggest we do?"

"I think that these guys are either onto us and are running to Canada or Mexico, are hiding or are killing again, tonight. Since they won't get very far if they're heading for a border, and another kill is risky, I say they're hiding out."

"Where?"

"Construction site. They'll stay somewhere till they think we're off the trail and head out in a stolen vehicle tomorrow. That's what I think."

"So we're going to a construction site?" Greg asked hesitantly.

"Bingo. You get to call Brass and Grissom. Have their guys get on every site within two miles from here."

Brennan still didn't look sure of the plan, "What about us Booth? Where are we going?"  
"Back to where we found Lisa."   
"Do you think they're there? What makes you think they'll hide where we found the first bodies?"

"Call it a gut instinct Bones."

She gave him a confused look and opened her mouth, "I don't-"

"Expression Bones," he cut her off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car glided slowly down the street, lights off, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Booth brought the car to a halt beside another at the entrance of the road leading to the row of houses that was being built. The trio got out and joined Brass and Grissom who had just arrived.

"There are a few more undercover officers joining us, and the rest of the LVPD is surrounding other construction sites. SWAT is also on call," Brass informed the group, "Now, let the cops lead the way, don't any of you try to be heroes."

The detective drew his gun and a flashlight, with Greg and Grissom following suit. Brennan looked at the CSI's and then at Booth.

"How come they get guns and I don't?" she hissed, giving her partner a dirty look of contempt.

"Because you're an anthropologist. I'm your gun."

"That's not a valid argument. You denied me a gun."

"This is not the time for an argument Bones, drop it!" he gave her a look, "Now you stay here in the car."

She raised an eyebrow at him and folded her arms, "No."

"Get in the car Bones."

"Why? I am just as involved in this as you are. I am coming with you!"

He rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to win with her, not when the CSI's had guns.

"Fine," he huffed, then bent over to retrieve the gun from his ankle holster, "Take this, stay behind me and whatever you do, _don't _shoot me!"

Even in the dark he could see the smug smile of satisfaction on her face as she took the gun from him.

The team spread out, fanning out the area, looking for any signs of movement. If it wasn't for his time spent as a sniper, Booth would have jumped out of his skin when his cell phone vibrated.

"Suspect's in the area. His truck is here. Proceed with caution," came Brass' voice.

Booth snapped the phone shut and took in his surroundings.

Suddenly shots rang out.

"LVPD DROP YOUR WEAPON!" bellowed a police officer in the distance.

Before she even knew what was happening, Brennan was tackled to the ground.

**To be continued…**

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! More to come soon, and the end is in sight! **_

_**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! They are much appreciated! **_


	7. Chapter 7

"LVPD DROP YOUR WEAPON!" bellowed a police officer in the distance.

Before she even knew what was happening, Brennan was tackled to the ground.

Booth's body shielded nearly every inch of hers, his arms holding her tightly.

"Move Bones! Move!"

And suddenly she was pulled to her feet, his weight lifted off of her as he half led, half pushed her into a semi-constructed home, pressing her up against the wall, blocking her view outside with his body again.

More shots rang out and he moved even closer to her, forcing her further into the house.

"You should have waited in the car, it's not safe out here!" he hissed into her ear, again looking around outside for any danger.

The sound of bullets exploding out of a gun cut off her response, the sound deafeningly close this time. He pushed her to the ground again, throwing himself over her.

For a few moments it was sickeningly silent, and then:

"Get down on the ground! You're under arrest!" they heard Brass yell from outside the house, "We've got them!" he called to the rest of the team.

As the words echoed through the room, she opened her eyes, which she hadn't even remembered closing. Her blue ones met his brown ones as he slowly opened his own.

For a few seconds they were the only two people in the world, just taking the sight of the other in, as if frozen in that moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Booth," she answered quietly.

Booth slowly rolled off of Brennan and looked her up and down before helping her to her feet. She observed the dry wall around them which was riddled with bullet holes. She realized that he had probably saved her life. Brushing some dirt off her sleeve she looked anywhere but his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he looked unconvinced when she didn't meet his gaze. He reached out and tipped her chin up with his finger.

Her eyes met his again and she saw the concern in them, "I'm sure," she whispered.

"Guys! We got him!" Greg appeared out of no where and Booth dropped his hand quickly.

"Great! Where are they?" the FBI agent replied, his tone now all business.

The moment had been broken.

Outside the night sky was ablaze with the flashing red, white and blue lights of law enforcement vehicles. Brennan followed Booth to a cop car where two men were handcuffed and Brass was standing. The partners recognized them immediately.

"Nice job Brass," Booth commented and the detective tipped his head in thanks.

"You should check out his truck and the goodies inside," Brass replied in his Jersey accent.

"Thought you were a smart son of a bitch, eh Roy?" Booth taunted the cuffed man who sneered at him, "You're going away for a long time."

As the FBI agent and detective chatted, Brennan wandered over to where the CSI's had converged at the suspect's truck.

Grissom was using the ALS light to scan the pick-up's bed for blood, while Greg was in the cab searching for any more evidence they could find. She heard a familiar voice greet her as the Texan CSI walked around from the other side of the pick-up.

"Hey Dr. Brennan!" Nick greeted her, "I just got here with Sara. Apparently we missed all the action," he smiled at her, "Did you get in on any?"

"Booth and I got a little too close," she smiled back, realizing the irony in her statement.

"But you're alright?" he looked her over.

"Just fine. What did you find in the truck?"

"All sorts of treats that will incriminate our boy. Grissom found a chain that looks like the one that strangled our victims, we got blood evidence in the cab, and tons of hairs and fibres to be tested. Should be enough to put them away for life, if not the death penalty."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Probably not right now. Heck, I hardly have anything to do, Sara beat me to the good stuff. Though I'll probably get stuck with all the paper work now."

Brennan chuckled.

"There is something you could do for me though," he continued, walking a little closer to her.

She raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"You never got back to me about what I asked," he hinted, looking into her eyes.

She watched him give her his charm smile but couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. Instead she glanced over his shoulder, and then spoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the lab Brennan and Booth finished their paper work and gathered their things. The CSI team could take over now, their work in Vegas was done.

"I just want to thank you again for your help on this case," Grissom told them as they stood in the break room.

"It was a pleasure working with you Dr. Grissom, your team and lab are amazing," Brennan replied.

"You're more than welcome to come back at any time," he answered.

"If you ever visit the Jeffersonian, come by and visit," she smiled at him.

"Agent Booth, thank you," Grissom shook his hand.

"No problem, just doing my duty. Thanks for tolerating us in your lab."

They finished saying goodbye and Booth led Brennan down the hall by the small of her back.

"So what happened with you and that Texan CSI?" he asked casually.

"What? You're not jealous anymore?"

"Bones, I was never jealous. We're partners, we talk about these things."

She scoffed at him, "We do, but you were clearly uncomfortable with the situation."

"Okay, whatever. Let's just agree to disagree. But you never told me what happened."

"I politely declined his offer. I can't start seeing someone who lives clear across the country."

"That's to bad Bones," Booth said, though there was no hint of remorse in his voice.

"Hey! You guys leaving already?" Greg interrupted their chat as he came out of no where.

"Our work here is done," said Booth.

"When does your flight leave?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon."

Greg smiled, "You guys should totally come out for a beer with us. We're going to celebrate solving the case!"

Booth looked mildly interested but before he could respond Brennan said, "Thanks for the offer Greg, but Booth and I have plans for tonight."

The CSI looked between the partners and shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, but if you change your minds it will be a fun party."

As Greg walked away Booth cocked his eyebrow at Brennan, "We have plans for tonight Bones? Since when?"

"Well I thought we could go out and eat, maybe find a place with good Thai food or something," she said coyly.

Booth grinned at her, "That would be nice Bones."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan rushed over to her bed as her cell phone rang, "Brennan," she answered.

"Hey Sweetie! How's Vegas?"

"Hey Ange, it's fine. We solved the case."

"That's great! You guys get to do anything else fun?"

"We were working a case Angela, no we didn't do anything fun."

"When are you coming home?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon."

"So you have the night to play then? You and that hunky piece of FBI meat should hit the town!"

"Booth and I were just planning on getting something to eat, nothing big."  
"Aw Sweetie, you should live a little."

A knock on the door distracted Brennan, "Ange, I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow alright?"

"Bye Brenn."

She clicked off her cell phone and went to the door, fixing her hair in the mirror before opening it.

"Wow…" Booth's mouth dropped open.

"Will you zip me up?" she turned around so that he could reach the zipper.

"That's hot," he repeated, as he slid the zipper into place, "I can't believe you actually brought the dress with you."

"I threw it in just because," she replied.

"Just because what?"  
"Because last time was a lot of fun. And I still can't believe I'm wearing these heels again."

He laughed, "Are you ready to go Roxie?" he switched to his Jersey accent, tipping his hat at her.

She smiled back at him and draped her arm around his shoulder, "Of course Tony," she drawled as she shut the door behind them.

**End**

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! This was a fun and challenging story to write, and I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. Again, thank you for all the reviews, they are really appreciated! **_


End file.
